


Oh, Those Russians

by GrumpyJenn



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Drabble, Historical References
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-07
Updated: 2015-08-07
Packaged: 2018-04-13 10:27:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 62
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4518369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrumpyJenn/pseuds/GrumpyJenn





	Oh, Those Russians

They tried to kill me, those silly men, never knowing I'd come back.

Poisoned me, shot me, beat me...

They finally drowned me, and that did the trick.

As far as they knew.

I came back, of course, as I always do.

As I always will.

The drums, you know.

And _him_ , my boyhood friend.

My brother, my enemy.

Oh, those Russians...


End file.
